Secret Love
by 1hiddenvoice
Summary: Unrequited love for one little hamgirl, or is she? This little one grew up to learn about love and about appreciating friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The night of the Graduation. 

It was another day for the ham-humans, but this night for them was very special. Tonight was the night Cappy graduates from eighth grade and all the ham-humans got seated to watch their friend Cappy get his certificate from the stage of their auditorium, where the graduation ceremony was held. After the long minutes of watching them all being graduated and hearing their speeches, it ended with a small snack table in the hallway where the parents or guardian who came get free food. The ham-humans sat on the bench, about three meters away from the crowded area, waiting for Cappy to come out, but when it hit 11:30 pm there was a problem.

"You guys, it's like 11:30pm." Sandy had her eye on the clock.

"Oh no, we have so much homework, non?" Bijou looked worried.

Everyone, but Penelope, Cappy, and Boss, are sixteen years old (grade 11). Penelope was 12 (grade 7) and Boss was 19 (College).

"Yeah, we do." Sandy pointed out sadly.

"I'll go get Oxy." Pepper stood up and went to the snack table to get Oxnard and prepare to go.

Pepper moved here a couple of years ago because she wanted to be closer to Oxnard since they are humans now.

Pashmina, Bijou, and Sandy looked disappointed that they had to leave with the rest of them on Cappy's special day, while the guys were all outside goofing around.

"Penelope." Pashmina turned to her, "We have to go. So, I want you to stay here and wait for Cappy so you can tell him that we're sorry."

"Why me?" Penelope asked.

"Because you're like his best friend." Sandy pointed out.

"Yeah, you guys are really close." Pashmina agreed.

"Besides you and Pashmina of course." Bijou added.

Penelope thought about it and agreed with their saying, "Okay, I'll do it."

At that very moment Pepper and Oxnard, who came back with both hands full of food, was prepared to go.

"Okay, we're ready." Pepper said while holding onto Oxnard.

Pashmina nodded then looked at Penelope and smiled. She gave her a hug and a kiss, "Thank you so much, sweetie."

Penelope smiled back, "No problem, Pash."

As they waved to Penelope good-bye, she watched them leave and met up with the other guys outside. They, then, walked, somewhat, in pairs: Pepper with Oxnard, Pashmina with Dexter, Bijou with Hamtaro, Sandy with Maxwell, and the rest walked in groups.

Penelope sat on the bench and waited for Cappy patiently, while examining the photos behind the glass case in front of her. They weren't very interesting as for she came to this school as well.

Finally, Penelope spotted Cappy coming out of his classroom with his friends. She got up happily and walked to him. Cappy had a black tux on with his green hat that no one could ever make him take off. Cappy noticed Penelope walking towards him so he left his friends for a while to talk to her.

"Hey Penelope." Cappy smiled, "Where are the others?"

Penelope smiled then frowned knowing she had to give him the bad news, "They um… had to leave and complete their homework."

Cappy sighed, "They're never there for me for that long, but I can't blame them. I'm just glad you're always here for me, Penelope."

Penelope blushed, "For you. Anything."

Cappy smiled then realized the time, "It's getting late. I'll go and get my things then I'll walk you home."

Penelope nodded as Cappy ran down the hallway by other people heading towards his locker.

Penelope went outside and decided to wait for him there. It didn't take long for Cappy to find her, for he came out of the door fifteen minutes later.

Cappy looked around for Penelope then saw her, "I thought I'd find you here." He shouted out loud across the field to her.

When they started walking to Penelope's house, it was pretty quiet among them.

"Are you nervous?" Penelope asked to break the silence.

Cappy stared at her with confusion, "Nervous about?"

"High School." She replied.

Cappy thought about it before responding to the question, "Not really. I'm actually looking forward to it. I get to make new friends and start a new life."

Penelope stood by him no matter what, so if he was happy; she was happy, but she didn't want him to leave their school because he was one of the only good friends she could really talk to. Penelope didn't tell him how she felt about him leaving; she just smiled and said, "Sounds cool."

Once Penelope reached home and waved good-bye to Cappy before shutting the door, she went to her room for some time alone. She lay on her bed facing the ceiling while holding onto her pillow.

"Start a new life?" Penelope repeated Cappy's words from tonight, "Who would want to start fresh when you have a great one right in front of you?" Penelope sighed, "I guess he doesn't think his life is good enough, but at least I can still hang out with him just not as much…." She lay on her bed thinking silently for a while as it got late. Her last words before she fell asleep were, "Boys… they're so complicated."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Secrets Out 

Summer holiday arrived and that meant 93 days of no school! The girls decided to celebrate by holding a sleepover at Bijous place at 4 pm the week after. The girls, who were invited, couldn't wait for the sleepover. When it was 3:45 p.m., on the day of the sleepover, Pashmina came to pick up Penelope so they could walk together to Bijou's house.

"Got everything?" Pashmina asked before she shut her door behind her.

Penelope looked at her two bags, "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay, let's go!" Pashmina said excitedly.

When they arrived, Bijou welcomed them into her mansion. The other girls were already there. Once they arrived, Bijou lead them to her Theatre room; it looked like a normal theatre, but smaller, and they chose to watch a video clip of them all when they were younger. After that, they partied, danced, and sang with laughter until they all got tired and was ready for the actual sleepover part. When the girls surrounded the floor with mattresses and couches surrounding the edge of them with a table of snacks on one side, they all got comfy in their pajamas and picked a spot to sit.

"Okay, let's play truth or dare." Bijou smiled.

"Get ready to spill all your dirty secrets." Sandy teased.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Pashmina said sarcastically, playing along.

"You should be!" Pepper laughed.

Penelope, then, came in all hidden in her yellow cloth that she use to have on when she was younger, but now that she's older she puts it around her waist.

"Boo!" Penelope acted ghostly.

They all screamed then laughed about it.

"Okay, okay, it's 10:30. Let's get the game started." Pepper settled down and suggested.

They all were still laughing a bit, "Yeah."

"Let the game begin!" Sandy declared.

Pashmina went to grab a bottle to put in the middle of all of them. "Do the honour, Bijou." Pashmina said while sitting down.

Bijou spun the bottle and it kept spinning and spinning. With each spin, it got the girls more anxious. Finally, the bottle stopped and pointed to Penelope.

"Penelope!" They shouted.

"Truth or Dare, Penelope?" Pashmina asked.

"Aw. Um, Truth."

All the girls gathered together to decide what they could make her confess about. This got Penelope really nervous.

"Okay, we've decided." Pepper announced.

"Penelope, who do you have a total crush on?" Sandy asked.

"I." She began.

"Yeah?" Pepper asked impatiently.

"Give her time." Pashmina spoke kindly and patiently.

"Like." Penelope continued.

All of them waited patiently.

"…" Penelope turned red.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to, Penelope." Sandy said noticing her getting nervous.

"Oui, we're not forcing you." Bijou supported.

"No, I'll tell you." Penelope said and gulped. "I….like…." She started again, "Cappy."

"Cappy!" They all shouted surprised.

Penelope nodded shyly.

"Aw, that's so cute." Sandy replied.

"Does he know?" Bijou asked.

Penelope shook her head, "No."

"Wow, I'd never expect Cappy." Pepper thought.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Penelope." Pashmina hugged her.

"Yeah, Pashmina's right. We'll make you guys happen!" Bijou smiled.

"No, don't!" Penelope replied quickly, "I don't want him to love me just because he knows I love him. I want him to love me for me; on his own, by himself."

"That's my girl." Pashmina smiled and hugged her tighter.

"You go girl!" Sandy cheered on.

Penelope smiled, "Thanks."

So Penelope's secret was out and the girls knew, but she didn't mind because if she had to choose whom she'd tell her secrets to, it'd be them. Will they change or try to do anything? Penelope wondered at night when she laid awake.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Party 

It was surprising how fast the summer went by for the ham-humans. There were only 2 weeks of summer left before they head back. To celebrate before school begins, they all decided to hold a party in the new improved, big sized, clubhouse.

"Party everyone!" Stan shouted out as he entered the clubhouse.

The clubhouse was full of music and conversations going on. Everyone surrounded Cappy to congratulate him and took this chance to make up for the time they left his graduation ceremony.

"You're going to be with the cool group." Stan congratulated him.

Cappy laughed nervously as Sandy sighed and said,

"Stan, we are not the cool group; we're like everyone else."

"Sure thing, sis. Whatever you say." Stan said dancing around to the music with his maracas.

"Never mind him, Cappy. We're just glad you could join us in High School." Pashmina smiled.

Bijou nodded," We'll be looking forward to it."

"Totally!" Sandy added.

"Huh…uh….thanks…" Cappy was speechless.

Boss grabbed Cappy out of all the attention and gave him his own advice, "Don't let them scare you, and don't be nervous."

"They're not scaring me, Boss." Cappy corrected him.

"Well, just trust me on this: You'll do fine in High School."

"Like you, Boss?" Cappy asked.

Boss laughed proudly, "Yeah, like me. Just be careful, the crowd in High School is very influencing and it's not in a good way, you hear me? Keep focus on your grades and nothing else."

Cappy nodded, "Okay, Boss."

Penelope watched everyone giving Cappy pointers while she's sitting on the chair against the round table sipping on some juice on a cup. She was the only one not looking forward to this year in school.

"Why is everyone so happy for Cappy anyways?" Penelope stared at them then confessed to herself, "Oh, what am I saying? I should be happy for him too, but I cant because he's leaving me and joining the others." She sighed as she continued to drink.

Snoozer, who was a meter away from her to the right, woke up for a few minute to help a friend, "If you love them a lot, you have to learn to let them go."

Penelope stared at Snoozer for a while, "I guess, he's right… Cappy can't always be with me." Penelope then realized something and smiled, "Our friendship is too strong to break and we'll still keep in contact… I hope."

At that point Cappy came and sat next to Penelope.

"Hey. Everything okay?" Cappy asked.

Penelope nodded, "Everything is fine."

Cappy was relieved, "Okay good because you didn't seem like yourself sitting alone."

Penelope blushed knowing he was right, "Oh, um…well."

"No need to explain. I was just worried."

Penelope smiled with her face really red and then remembered that she had something to ask him. "Cappy… we'll still be close friends even after you go to High School, right?"

"You bet!" Cappy replied loudly and believingly and they both started to laugh out of nowhere.

For the whole day, after Penelope was finally cleared in her mind from her worries, she joined the others with Cappy and had fun. They all partied from day until late at night. After the party, they all cleaned up the clubhouse then went home to try and get some sleep.

"Bye Penelope." Cappy waved to Penelope who was way a head of him as she turned back to notice he was waving.

Penelope smiled in the distance, "Bye Cappy!" She shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – All I waited for was Pain 

_Beep, Beep, Beep_ went Penelope's alarm clock at 7:30am. Penelope got lazy and slept in for 5 minutes, then she decided it was time to wake up and get herself ready for the first day of grade 8. After 40 minutes of getting ready, she prepared her own breakfast and sat down to enjoy it. Pashmina came to pick her up at 8:20am since they're walking in the same direction.

"Excited?" Pashmina asked as they walked.

"I don't know." Penelope replied uncertain and tired.

"Aw, you're going to grade 8!" Pashmina smiled, "My little Penelope is growing up."

Penelope forced a smile, "I guess."

Before they both headed their separate ways, they gave each other hugs then walked off. Penelope caught up with one of her friends as they headed in.

"You ready, Penelope?" Asked her friend.

Penelope nodded and smiled, "Yeah."

On the first week of school, Penelope always ran home after dismissal to be there by the phone just incase Cappy called, but he never did. Days became weeks and soon it was a month. Penelope gave up. Every time she was to enter her door and be home from school. She'd stare at the phone from the distance and sigh knowing Cappy wouldn't call. Then, one day when Penelope arrived home from school and decided to grab a snack, the phone rang.

"Who could that be?" Penelope wondered as she picked up the phone, "Hello? Penelope speaking."

"Hey Penelope! It's me, Cappy."

Penelope took a glance at the calendar to check how long it's been until he called and it's been a month and a half.

"What do you want?" She asked sort of pissed.

Cappy noticed Penelope's voice change on the other end, "You're mad aren't you? Because I didn't keep in contact with you."

"A month and a half, Cappy!" Penelope reminded him, "It's mid-October!"

"I'm sorry." Cappy apologized.

"Okay, whatever. Go on, what do you want to tell me?"

"It wont be good news if you're mad, Penelope." Cappy felt bad.

"I'm not mad. Go on." Penelope forced him.

"No! I know you too well." Cappy replied.

Penelope sighed secretly and acted happy, "Okay, I'm fine."

"There. You sound better."

"Yeah…so, what's up?" Penelope asked again.

Cappy sounded happy, "I met this person who was my friend since the first day of school and now…I think I like her!"

Penelope couldn't believe what she just heard.

Cappy continued, "She's so awesome and I think I really like her. I can tell her anything and she'd make me smile." Cappy, then, noticed Penelope wasn't talking much. "Penelope? You there?"

All that Cappy had said has hit Penelope hard deep in the heart. She found it hard to talk to him, but she finally responded, "I – I…. I gotta go." She held all her feelings in and hung up with Cappy. Then she picked up the phone again and dialed Pashmina's number.

"Hello?" Pashmina answered the phone.

"Pashmina?" Penelope tried to talk to her without crying.

"Penelope, is that you? What's wrong, hun?" Pashmina sensed something wrong.

Penelope couldn't hold it in any longer, tears started to form in her eyes. "It's about Cappy."

"What happened?" Pashmina asked worriedly.

"He found a new best friend and – and she's a girl that he also has a crush on too." She cried.

"Aw, Penelope –"

"—Hearing that he likes her is one thing, but finding out that she replaced me as his best friend is – " Penelope couldn't continue.

"Penelope, dear…don't cry. It hurts me knowing you're hurt." Pashmina frowned.

"I – I cant help it."

"That's it. I can't take hearing you in pain. I'm coming over right now, sweetie."

Penelope forced herself to reply, "Okay."

They both hung up and in about 5 minutes, Pashmina was at the door. Penelope went to open it then automatically hugged Pashmina, not noticing that the others; Bijou, Sandy and Pepper, were there as well. Soon after, Penelope noticed they were here and hugged them as well. Later on, they walked her to her room and sat on her bed to try and cheer her up. Once they sat down, Penelope explained to them what had happened on the phone with Cappy.

"That was so uncool of him." Sandy replied after Penelope finished.

"C'est tres mauvais!" Bijou replied after.

Pashmina had Penelope lean against her, "Penelope, don't worry. We're always here for you like we are here for you now. Don't forget."

Penelope nodded as she sobbed.

"I'll kick his butt for you, Penelope!" Pepper shouted out of nowhere.

"Pepper!" The others stared at her as if to say that wasn't appropriate, but Penelope seemed to be to laugh a little.

"I made her giggle at least." Smiled Pepper.

It turned out to be a long night as they all decided to stay with Penelope until she fell asleep.

"Thank god today's a Friday." Pepper whispered as she was staring at the clock while Pashmina tucked Penelope into bed.

"Yeah." Sandy agreed watching Penelope sleep peacefully, "It hurts to see baby Penelope so hurt though."

"Love can bring happiness or pain." Replied Bijou as she was examining the pictures on Penelope's shelf; it was a picture of Cappy and her together laughing with joy.

"Agreed." They all replied silently.

Pashmina stood up as Penelope was safely in bed and resting, "Okay, she's sleeping soundlessly. Thanks for coming girls." Pashmina turned to them all.

"Anything for our petite Penelope." Bijou smiled.

Pepper stared at everyone then at Penelope, "Crying can really get you tired." She thought.

"Totally. It drains everything out." Sandy joined Pepper and glanced at Penelope depressingly. "But, like Pashmina mentioned earlier, we're always here for her."

Pashmina caught eyesight of them all staring at Penelope worriedly, "It's time for us to go."

Bijou stared at Penelope's desk then at Pashmina, "Should we leave her a note?"

Pashmina walked over to the desk and grabbed a pen and paper, "Great idea."

Pashmina and the others gathered around the desk to write Penelope a letter that she'll read once she gets up. They all pitched in to write a sentence or two, and once they were done they put the note near her so she'll see it in the morning and walked out of her room, closing the door silently.

It was a bright, beautiful, Saturday morning as the sunlight entered through Penelope's window and shined on her bed where she laid. Penelope squinted her eyes and woke up from the light. She sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she noticed the note on her desk and grabbed it; staring at it. The note read:

_Hey Penelope,_

_We're leaving you a note before we leave hoping you'll read it once you wake up. We hope you got some rest and prepare to have fun in the morning because we're coming over to check up on you and to also have a girl's day out! We hope you feel totally better in the morning. Don't forget you're always our petite Penelope; the one and only magnifique Penelope. Totally! Be strong city girl and don't give up so easily! We'll be here for you! Love you, signed: Pashmina, Bijou, Sandy, and Pepper._

Penelope smiled and had tears of joy, " I have the coolest friends ever."

Pashmina and the others walked into her room and noticed Penelope crying again.

"Oh no, what did Cappy do this time?" Pepper asked as she entered her room behind the others.

Pashmina stared at Penelope worriedly then went to sit next to her, "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Yeah." Penelope smiled then gave everyone a hug.

Everyone stared at Penelope as she gave each of them a hug, they didn't know what was happening; was she happy or sad?

"I love you guys." Penelope wiped her tears away.

"Aw, that's so sweet." Sandy thought and went to hug her again.

Bijou smiled happily, "Now, what do you say we go shopping?"

They all nodded, "Yeah!"

When they all reached the mall, they were wild! They were so excited and happy that they ran to the mall like they were on an adventure. They decided to make this Penelope's special day; they were going to buy anything Penelope wanted. They shopped, laughed, fooled around, tried on funky clothes and had a laugh about it, and at the end they went to grab a snack. As they left the mall, all with handful of bags, they wanted to drop by the park; they weren't tired yet. Sandy and Pepper raced each other to the swings, but stopped on their track as they reached an opening on the field and spotted something. They both ran back and stopped everyone from walking.

"You know what guys? Maybe we should like go somewhere else." Sandy suggested nervously and pushed them.

"Why are you pushing us?" Pashmina asked as Sandy was behind her.

"Because we, uh, want to check something out somewhere else!" Pepper lied, also nervous, and helped Sandy push them towards the park exit.

"What's going on? What are you hiding?" Penelope asked curiously while being pushed.

"Um, nothing." Pepper and Sandy laughed nervously.

"Is this another surprise for me? That you don't want me to see?" Penelope smiled and thought about the possibilities it could be.

"Yeah! That's right….it's a surprise." Pepper agreed and stared at Sandy as to ask for her assistance.

"Wow, you sure got us Penelope." Sandy supported looking sort of uncertain.

"Yay! I want to see it now!" Penelope laughed with excitement and turned around to run the opposite direction, where they were trying to avoid.

"NO, Penelope!" Pepper and Sandy shouted after her.

"I'll like go stop her." Sandy ran after Penelope worriedly.

"What's going on? Would anyone care to explain this?" Pashmina asked, now, impatiently.

Pepper didn't reply, she was too concerned about what will happen and if Sandy will stop Penelope in time before she reaches the field opening.

Sandy ran as fast as she can, but it wasn't good enough. Penelope reached the field opening and stopped to look around for the surprise, but saw something else instead; a boy and a girl sitting together on a bench.

"Penelope!" Sandy shouted behind, "Don't look!"

It was too late; Penelope saw and ran back to the others heart broken. She ran past Pashmina, Bijou and Pepper, and headed out of the park.

"Penelope!" Pashmina called out, "This is getting really weird!" Pashmina decided to check this out for herself with Bijou as Pepper ran after Penelope.

They both caught up with Sandy and Sandy pointed to the two couples sitting together on the bench.

"It couldn't be!" Bijou's jaw dropped.

"It so is." Sandy replied sadly.

"My poor Penelope." Pashmina ran back after Penelope.

"Sandy, it isn't your fault." Bijou comforted her.

"But like why did Cappy and that girl have to be here today?" Sandy sighed.

Penelope ran all the way down the block with Pepper following closely behind.

"Penelope!" Pepper shouted from behind, but Penelope kept running too hurt to reply. Then she finally stopped at a small park and sat on the grass crying.

Pepper slowly stopped in front of her and sat next to her hugging her, "I'm sorry."

Soon after, the others caught up and sat next to Penelope comforting her again, all hugging her tightly as she cried.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – I'll Remember You 

For a couple of days, Penelope has been fine, but she'd sometimes have a flashback of the moment when she caught Cappy with that girl at the park. She didn't want to get hurt again and to prevent it from happening once more, she decided to ignore Cappy in every way; not picking up his phone calls or any of his messages and walking or running away when she sees him around. She succeeded for four months.

In the meantime, it was February, and Cappy is wondering where Penelope could be for he's trying to call her again.

"Anyone picked up?" Asked the girl that he was with at the park. She was sitting on a chair watching him make a phone call.

Cappy shook his head disappointedly and hung up the phone. He sighed, "I wonder where she is."

"Why does it matter?" The girl asked jealously with attitude.

Cappy stared at her with disbelief, "What do you mean 'why does it matter'?" He couldn't believe she said that, "Samantha, what are you saying?"

"I mean, who cares?" Samantha replied now leaning against the table not keeping eye contact.

"Who cares!" Cappy was getting angry.

"I mean… just forget about her!"

Cappy didn't understand what's going on and why she was acting this way, "Forget about Penelope! I can't believe you! I thought you were different, Samantha."

"Why do you care about her so much?" She asked staring at him.

"Because... she's my friend!" He couldn't take this anymore, "Samantha, you know what? Out!" He pointed to the door.

"Fine!" Samantha packed up and stomped to the door, putting on her shoes.

Cappy followed her and didn't say a word, but waited for her to leave.

When Samantha was about to leave, she stared at Cappy angrily, "I don't think you think of Penelope as a friend at all… I think you like her." She walked off and slammed the door.

Cappy walked to his room and sat on his chair by his desk. As he sighed from the argument with Samantha he noticed a picture on his shelf. He reached over to grab the picture and it turned out to be a picture of Penelope and him laughing and having fun; having a great time. Cappy smiled remembering that moment when they took the picture. He then felt an urge to want to talk to someone so he went downstairs to grab a cordless phone in the kitchen and started dialing. He thought he was dialing Boss's number, but surprisingly he dialed Hamtaro's number instead.

"Hello?" Hamtaro answered on the other end.

"Ham-Hamtaro?" Cappy sounded surprised because it wasn't Boss's voice, but Hamtaro's.

"Yup, that's me."

"This is Cappy." Cappy decided to stick with Hamtaro since he already got through, "Hamtaro, I need your help."

"What's the problem, Cappy?"

"It's Penelope. She hasn't answered any of my phone calls, messages, or anything and I haven't seen her around either. I don't know what to do…." Cappy sounded emotional.

Hamtaro thought about it, "You miss her, don't you?"

Cappy replied sadly, "Yeah… I do."

"Cappy, do you think that you might have a secret crush on Penelope?" Hamtaro asked working his cupid role.

Cappy was silent.

Hamtaro continued, "Next week on Saturday is Valentine's Day and I was thinking we have a friends gathering. Be there at the clubhouse at 1pm because we're going to celebrate together by going picnicking. See you there, Cappy!" Hamtaro hung up without letting him speak.

Cappy had his mouth opened to say something, but didn't get a chance as he stares at the phone wondering what just happened. He hung up and lay on the couch thinking things through.

During the week, Hamtaro has made sure everyone was able to come. He also had a discussion with Pashmina about Penelope and Cappy; they both agreed to not interfere with them on that day unless, worse comes to worse, it gets serious to then interfere.

Saturday, Valentine's Day, has arrived and all of them were excited, the couples especially. So far, so good, everyone has arrived, but Penelope was still ignoring Cappy.

"Everyone ready for the picnic?" Hamtaro asked while holding onto Bijous hand.

"Yeah!" They all replied happily.

"Then let's go! Everyone pick a partner." Hamtaro instructed and stared over at Bijou, who smiled.

Penelope went to Pashmina, but she was with Dexter, Bijou was with Hamtaro, Sandy was with Maxwell, and Pepper was with Oxnard. Everyone else was already paired up except Penelope and Cappy; they all had this planned out the day before.

"Guess you two have to be paired up." Boss pushed them together, "Come on, don't be stubborn."

Penelope glared at Cappy from the corner of her eye as she walked a head with arms crossed.

Once they were all ready, they headed to Acorn Mountain, which wasn't so big anymore. At Acorn Mountain, they all went their separate ways with their partner to have fun or look for an area to eat.

This was difficult for Penelope for she was trying to ignore him, but he keeps following her. Secretly Penelope could never forget him and the moments they shared, even though she is ignoring him and is sort of mad, she still has him on her mind, but she hides them all.

They were walking along a small narrow pathway along the mountain hillside.

"Penelope, stop walking and talk to me." Cappy tried to keep up with her walk.

Penelope did not reply and kept walking.

"Please Penelope." Cappy pleaded still walking behind her.

Penelope still didn't reply.

Cappy ran to catch up with her and put his hand on her shoulder to stop her from walking, "Please."

Penelope hesitated and turned to face him, "What?"

"Why aren't you talking to me?" Cappy asked depressingly.

Penelope couldn't take it any longer, she had to let it all out; she had to let him know. "Want to know why? I'll tell you why! Ever since you and I became close friends I've liked you, had a crush on you and as we grew up together that crush grew. You heard me my crush for you grew! I was so afraid to loose you when you went to High School that I turned emotional and stubborn. The only thing that kept me strong was our strong friendship. Then, you go and tell me you liked someone – someone you just met – and she replace me and it hurts! It HURTS, Cappy! Pashmina, Bijou, Pepper, and Sandy were all there for me when I cried. Then the next day, I saw you with her and my heart shattered into pieces…." Penelope stared to cry while confessing her love, "No matter how much I HATED you, Cappy….. I still thought about you. I couldn't forget all those moments together! I JUST COULDN'T!" Penelope kneeled down while more tears formed.

"Penelope…" Cappy was about to comfort her and hug her, but she stood up and backed away.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled out in pain while stepping back.

"Penelope, stop!" Cappy yelled as he noticed she was going near the edge of the cliff.

"I said, Don't-----" Penelope screamed as she tripped over the edge and fell off the cliff.

"Penelope!" Cappy yelled bending over the edge trying to grab her but was too late so he jumped down after her.

They both hit the ground, but were lucky to land on a pile of leaves. They were unconscious for a couple of hours.

Meanwhile, Pashmina got worried since she doesn't see any sign of them anywhere. Pashmina went to find Hamtaro with Dexter.

"Hamtaro, do you see Penelope or Cappy anywhere?" Pashmina asked really worried.

"No, the last time I saw them they headed for that small mountain." Hamtaro sat up and pointed to the small mountain.

"They could be hurt!" Bijou thought while staring at the mountain.

"We should find them!" Pashmina commanded.

"I'll find the others and ask them to help." Dexter said worried and ran off.

"Let's split up and meet here later to find them together." Hamtaro suggested and they all nodded.

In the mean time, after a couple of hours, Penelope slowly woke up.

"Where am I?" She asked a little dizzy and held her head.

"I'll tell you, if you get off of me!" Cappy replied breathlessly.

Penelope looked around for that voice then found herself sitting on him, "Ah!" She immediately got off him.

"Thank you." Cappy sat up tensely.

"Cappy…. You saved me?" Penelope asked.

"Huh, it was nothing…" Cappy smiled a little.

"WHY!" Penelope changed her mood to angry.

"Why! Is that the thanks I get for being there for you?" Cappy replied fed up.

Penelope looked away and didn't reply.

Cappy stood up exhausted, "Come on, we should head back."

Penelope kept silent and slowly stood up, but fell back down in pain.

Cappy helped her up, "You okay?"

"I'm fine! I don't need your help!" Penelope pushed him away and fell back down in pain again.

"Your ankle is twisted, you can't walk." Cappy walked over to her and placed her on his back, "Stay still!"

Penelope moved stubbornly, "Let me go!"

"No! Stop being so stubborn!" Cappy yelled trying to put up with her as it started to rain. "Great, just what we need." Cappy took off his hat with one hand and placed it on Penelope, "Here. I know how much you hate it when your hair gets all wet in the rain."

Penelope was speechless and whispered shockingly, "….Your hat.."

"Now stay still. I'm going to climb up the mountain because it's the quickest way back for your safety." Cappy instructed staring up at the mountain.

Penelope was too shocked at the fact that he gave her his hat to respond or move.

Cappy was really relieved that she finally stayed still as he started climbing up the mountain in the rain. Penelope watched him carefully trying his hardest to get her on land so she could be safe. As Cappy got closer and closer, he also got more exhausted, but didn't seem to want to quit.

"Penelope," Cappy called exhaustedly, "I have something to confess."

"What is it?" She asked calmly, respecting him.

Cappy stopped for a minute and took some time to breathe, "I love you. I really do, it's clear to me now. I'm sorry it took me forever to admit it, but I think I've always loved you also, yet I wasn't sure of the feeling, and once you ignored me for four months…. I found out that I couldn't live without you; I missed you."

Penelope was speechless again.

"Please forgive me." He pleaded kindly and started climbing again.

Penelope was silent again, thinking, "Is this all a dream?"

As they reached the top, Cappy laid on the narrow pathway all exhausted, "See…that…..wasn't…..so….bad.." Cappy panted.

Penelope slowly got off him to give him a warm hug, "Thank you, Cappy. I love you."

At that very moment, all the ham-hams spotted them in the rain and ran towards them with joy.

"Penelope!" Pashmina shouted laughing with joy while running towards her.

Cappy stood up and pulled Penelope up, placing one of her arm around him for support to walk. They both smiled at each other while the others came closer.

"Cappy..I think this belongs to you." Penelope took off his hat and placed it on his head.

Cappy smiled, "Thanks."


End file.
